Daphne of the winx Season 3
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Daphne was the leader of the winx instead? The witches attack on Domino failed and now Bloom wants to help Daphne and the winx defeat Valtor.
1. Domino

Daphne and the winx were on their way to her home planet, Domino.

"I can't believe we're finally going to Domino" Stella said

"We've never been on your home planet before" Flora said

"I hope all of you really enjoy it. It's been quite some time since I went back home" Daphne said

"Remember that we need to warn your parents about Valtor" Tecna said

"We can still enjoy ourselves while we're there" Musa said

"We can let your planet fall victim to Valtor's evil too" Aisha said

"Don't worry, my family should be able to handle any attack" Daphne said

They finally arrived and the winx were taken in by the scenery.

"It's beautiful" Flora said

"The water is clean and the nature here is amazing" Aisha said

"I can't believe you actually live here" Musa said

"Follow me girls, the castle is this way" Daphne said

The king and queen had gotten word that Daphne had returned to Domino and they greeted her and her friends. The king was named Oritel and the queen was name Marion. They were then told about Valtor.

"I see so Valtor is back" Oritel said

"You don't seem very surprised" Stella said

"Well a long time ago, the two of us defeated Valtor and that's when we had him imprisoned in the omega dimension" Marion said

"Really?! You defeated him?" Aisha asked

"Yes, but that was over 20 years ago" Oritel said

"Well if you were able to defeat him in the past then you can surely defeat him again" Stella said

"We will happily assist you in the fight with Valtor but we can't leave Domino. We defeated Valtor when invaded Domino back then but we can't leave our kingdom for too long" Marion said

"I see" Daphne said

"I'm sorry, but we will happily provide with any information that we have on Valtor to make his defeat easier" Oritel said

"Thank you" Tecna said

They then heard some footsteps. Everyone turned and saw that it was redheaded girl. She looked like she was around 12 years old. She was a blue princess gown with blue heels and had a small golden tiara on her head. Her red hair was curly and it went down to her back. She also had sapphire blue eyes.

The little girl looked and saw the winx, but she had her eyes on Daphne. She started to run towards her and tackled her into a hug. Daphne was knocked down to the ground and felt the girl's weight on top of her. She felt herself being squeezed. The girl was hugging her.

"Daphne! I'm so happy to see you!" The redhead said

"I'm glad to see you too" Daphne said

"Who is that?" Flora asked

"Everyone, this is my younger sister, Bloom" Daphne said

"Younger sister?" Flora asked

"Right and Daphne told me about all of you" Bloom said

"Why don't let Bloom give you a tour around the castle? There still some things that we need to do" Oritel said

Bloom gave the winx a tour around the castle and everyone was surprised to see how luxurious the castle. Stella thought this castle was like heaven.

"And that's it for the tour" Bloom said

"Thanks" Musa said

"Hey, Daphne, maybe I can help you fight Valtor" Bloom said

"Absolutely not!" Daphne said

"Why?!" Bloom asked

"Valtor's too powerful for you" Daphne said

"But we have the same power" Bloom said

"The answer is no!" Daphne said

Bloom turned her head and pouted.

"Party pooper" Bloom said

The other girls were listening but there was one thing that really caught their attention. What did Bloom mean when she said that her and Valtor had the same power?

It was now evening and everyone went to bed after they ate. But the rest of the winx couldn't go to sleep after the conversation they heard between Bloom and Daphne. They decided to go to Daphne's room. They saw that she was still awake and was just brushing her hair before going to bed.

"Daphne?" Stella asked

The elder princess of domino turned around and was surprised to see that her friends were there.

"What's wrong girls?" Daphne asked

"There's something that's been bothering us all day" Flora said

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked

"The one thing that's been on our mind was what your sister said. What did she mean when she said that her and Valtor had the same power?" Tecna said

Daphne was about to respond but the voice of her younger sister stopped her.

"I can answer that for all of you" Bloom said

The others turned around and saw the Bloom was there at the doorway.

"You're still up?" Daphne aske

"I wanted to see you one last time before going to bed" Bloom said

"Can you really tell us?" Aisha asked

"Of course" Bloom said

Bloom sat down on her sister's bed.

"I'm sure all of are aware that Valtor has the dragon fire, right?" Bloom asked

The others nodded.

"Well, the dragon fire that he's using is an evil version of it" Bloom said

"Evil version? What do you mean?" Flora asked

"Right. Valtor is using a dark version of the dragon fire. We call it dark dragon fire" Bloom said

"And care to explain what you meant when you said that you had the same power as Valtor" Musa asked

"Well, I also possess the dragon fire" Bloom said

The winx, except for Daphne, were shocked at this revelation.

"You have the dragon fire too?" Stella asked

"That's right" Bloom said

"What she's telling you is the truth" Daphne said

"But unlike Valtor, I use the light version of the dragon fire" Bloom said

To demonstrate, she created a tiny flame and the girls saw that it was different from the one that they were fighting. The dragon fire that was in front of them was a light orange color instead of the dark blue dragon fire that they've been fighting.

"This is really a lot to take in" Aisha said

"Everything can have a dark side, even the dragon flame" Bloom said

"There's another reason I wanted to come here on Domino too" Daphne said

"Another reason?" Stella asked

"I wanted to come here because I wanted to see my sister and father to see if they were okay. Our mother doesn't have the dragon fire but our father does. I possess a small portion of it. But Bloom is the one who has the best potential to control it and might become a very powerful fairy in the future. I was afraid that Valtor would come after Domino like he did before" Daphne said

"I see" Tecna said

"You girls should be able to defeat Valtor. You were able to defeat Darkar last year. And Darkar possesses the shadow fire. If you were able to defeat him then defeating Valtor shouldn't be a problem either" Bloom said

"Wait, how do you know about Darkar?" Aisha asked

"Bloom can have visions on things that are related to the dragon fire" Daphne said

"The shadow fire was created around the same time the dragon fire was" Bloom said

"Man defeating the dragon fire is going to be tough" Stella said

"What if I told you that there was a power that can extinguish the dragon fire?" Bloom asked

Even Daphne was shocked to hear her sister say something like that.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked

"I'm mean there's a power that can defeat the dragon fire. It's power that's also the opposite of the dragon fire" Bloom said

"And what is this power?" Musa asked

"Water stars" Bloom said

"Water stars?" Daphne asked

"Right, but they don't exist in this dimension" Bloom said

"What do you mean by that?" Flora asked

"There's a place called the Golden kingdom. Some ancient wizards sealed the water stars there so they wouldn't be used for evil" Bloom said

"So all we have to do is get these water stars and we can put an end to Valtor" Tecna said

"It's not that simple" Bloom said

"What do you mean, Bloom?" Daphne asked

"Not just anyone can use the water stars. Only someone who has the dragon fire can use them" Bloom said

"Which means that only you, me and Father can use them" Daphne said

"I suggest you go off towards the golden kingdom tomorrow" Bloom said

The others nodded and made the plan to go towards the golden tomorrow.


	2. Arguments and sacrifices

The winx were now on their way towards the golden kingdom. They were hoping to get their hands on the water stars so they can defeat Valtor.

Aisha was in the back when she caught sight of the wizard from before. She managed to catch the wizard known as Ophir and lock him up in a security cell. She then spotted someone else and managed to catch them.

"Ow! Hey! Let me go!" The second intruder said

Aisha was surprised to see that it was Bloom, Daphne's younger sister, that she caught.

"Bloom? What are you doing here?" Aisha asked

"I'm here to help, duh" Bloom said

Aisha sighed and decided to have Daphne come back here.

Daphne was talking to Thoren when the intercom came on.

"Um, Daphne, it's Aisha, there was a second intruder" Aisha said

"Is everything all right?" Daphne asked

"I think you should come back here and see for yourself" Aisha said

Daphne wasn't sure why she needed to back there. But she shrugged and went to the back room. When she made it to the back room, she was shocked to see that her little sister was there.

"Bloom? What are you doing here?" Daphne asked

"I asked her the same thing when I caught her" Aisha said

"I'm here to help you" Bloom said

"I told you no!" Daphne said

"What's wrong with me helping you?" Bloom asked

"It's too dangerous!" Daphne said

"I'm aware that its dangerous but I still want to help" Bloom said

"You won't be doing anything!" Daphne said

"I got permission from mom and dad. They said I could help as long as I'm with all of you" Bloom said

"Don't lie to me!" Daphne said

"I'm not lying! It's the truth!" Bloom said

Aisha just watched as the two royal siblings argued with each other. She would never admit this but she was jealous of Daphne because she had a sister. She was an only child so she never understood what having a sister was like.

"Let's try to calm down okay?" Aisha asked

Aisha was completely ignored because the sisters were deep in their argument.

"How did you even get on here?" Daphne asked

"I sneaked onboard when no one was looking" Bloom said

"I can't believe you would do this" Daphne said

"Just admit that you need my help to defeat Valtor" Bloom said

"We do but we don't need your help right now. If we get into a fight then we might not be able to protect you" Daphne said

"I can take care of myself" Bloom said

"You're not as experienced as we are" Daphne said

"I believe that you're the only one out of the winx who hasn't earned your enchantix" Bloom said

Aisha could tell that the redheaded princess hit a nerve judging by the look on her face.

"You're one to talk!" Daphne said

"I don't need my enchantix yet unlike you" Bloom said

Bloom stuck her tongue out at her older sister.

Daphne was passed her boiling point.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a burden!" Daphne said

Bloom was shocked to hear that from her sister.

"What do you mean burden?! I can be useful. Remember all that information that I gave you yesterday. Do I need yo remind that it was thanks to me that all of you are going to golden kingdom to get the water stars?" Bloom asked

Aisha had to admit that Bloom was right. It was thanks to her that they were headed to the golden kingdom.

"We would've been able to figure it out even if you hadn't told us" Daphne said

"Are you saying that I'll only get in your way?!" Bloom asked

"Yes! That's exactly what I'm saying!" Daphne said

"Well it's too late now since we're almost there. You're stuck with me! Like it or not!" Bloom said

"Why are so stubborn?!" Daphne asked

"Because that's the way I am" Bloom said

"Girls, please calm down" Aisha said

"SHUT UP!" They both said

Aisha backed away a little. She had no idea how to break up a fight. Flora was the only one who knew how to break up fights.

"Why didn't you listen to me?!" Daphne asked

"I was worried about you!" Bloom said

"You need to worry about yourself!" Daphne said

"I'll do that later because there are times where I think that you'll disappear when you go on these stupid missions" Bloom said

"They are not stupid missions! These missions are necessary to save the magic dimension!" Daphne said

"Well one day you might not come back! That why I worry!" Bloom said

"Well I wish I would disappear so I won't have to put up with a stupid, ignorant sister like you!" Daphne said

Bloom stepped back in shock.

"You don't like being with me? You would prefer not to come back? Are you saying you hate me? You hate being my sister? Would you prefer that I wasn't your sister?" Bloom asked

Daphne realized what she had done and tried to apologize to her.

"Bloom, wait, I didn't mean to" Daphne said

The tall blonde saw tears in her sister's eyes. She felt guilty from saying those words.

"W-well, y-you can disappear if you want because I never want to see you again! I don't want to be your sister anymore! I HATE YOU!" Bloom yelled

The redheaded princess then ran off.

"Bloom wait!" Daphne said

Daphne had her arm extended towards the door that she ran off in. The blonde just stood there like that for a minute. She then started to tear up. She can't believe that she said such hurtful things to her little sister.

"What have I done?" Daphne asked

"Don't worry, Daphne, just give her some time to cool down. You can apologize after she' calmed down"  
Aisha said

Daphne didn't say anything but silently agreed that she needed to let her sister calm down.

The rest of the crew was told that Bloom was the second intruder. They calmed down because they Bloom wouldn't do anything to hurt them.

Flora noticed that the redhead was staying far away from her sister. She thought that was strange because she knew that Bloom was very close Daphne. So close that they even have a mental connection with each other.

Flora wanted to find for herself. She got up from her seat and walked over towards the redheaded princess.

"Hey, Bloom" Flora said

The young princess looked over to see that Flora was sitting next to her.

"Hi, Flora" Bloom said

"What's wrong?" Flora asked

"Nothing" Bloom said

"Well, why are you all the way over here? Don't you want sit next to Daphne?" Flora asked

Bloom put on an angry face and turned away from Flora.

"I don't care about Daphne anymore" Bloom said

"Why do you say that?" Flora asked

"Because she hates me" Bloom said

"Sweetie, that's not true. She's your sister" Flora said

"Ex-sister" Bloom said

"Did you two get into a fight? Flora asked

"Yes and she said those mean things to me" Bloom said

"What did she say?" Flora asked

Bloom then told her the whole story.

"Oh, sweetie, she was just concerned for you. What she said was wrong but I'm sure that deep down she loves you" Flora said

"Yeah, well I hate her" Bloom said

"You don't really mean that" Flora said

"Yes, I do" Bloom said

"Sibling fight all the time. I have a sister too and there would times where we would get into fights and we would always make up with each other after each fight that we had" Flora said

Bloom remained silent but she was carefully listen to Flora's words.

"I'm sure you two will make up in no time" Flora said

They finally made it the golden kingdom and everyone went inside except for Daphne since she still doesn't have her enchantix. The guys decided to play game to pass the time. Daphne looked over and saw Bloom leaning near a tree all by herself. She decided to go over to her.

"Bloom" Daphne said

Bloom looked up and saw that Daphne was trying to talk to her.

"Hmph!" Bloom said

She turned her head away from her. this reaction made Daphne realize that her sister was still mad at her. She placed her hand on her shoulder only for her sister to slap it away.

Daphne felt really guilty about saying those hurtful things to her.

"Bloom" Daphne said

The redhead put hands over her ears. She didn't want to listen to her older sister anymore.

MEANWHILE WITH VALTOR

Valtor was currently in Cloud tower and he sensed that there was someone out there with the dragon fire. He then went over to the crystal ball.

"Show me who I want to see" Valtor said

The crystal ball then showed him a young redhead. He sensed that she had the dragon fire. He smirked and decided to go after her.

BACK AT THE GOLDEN KINGDOM.

Daphne was trying her hardest to apologize to Bloom but her sister was making it difficult because she didn't want to listen to what she wanted to say.

Daphne needed to apologize to her no matter what. She grabbed her hands and forced them away from her ears.

"Please listen to me" Daphne said

"Why? What more do you want to say?" Bloom said

"Listen, Bloom, I was just worried about you. I want to keep you safe. I didn't mean say those hateful words to you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" Daphne said

"Yeah, well you did" Bloom said

"Bloom, I'm so sorry, I love having you as a sister. I really do love you more than anything else. Please forgive me" Daphne said

Bloom was about to reply but she sensed the dragon fire and then there was an explosion a few feet away from them. They turned over and saw that it was Valtor and he was able to knock out the specialists.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Valtor said

"Valtor!" Daphne said

"Move aside, Daphne, I have business with your sister" Valtor said

Daphne then realized that he was after her sister for her dragon fire.

"I won't let you anywhere near her" Daphne said

"Magic winx"

Daphne changed into her fairy form. She clear wings on her back. She was wearing a teal green top and the part around her chest was gold. She was wearing gold shorts and gold boots. She was wearing teal green gloves and a teal green headband.

"Daphne, fairy of elements"

Valtor fired a dark beam at Daphne.

"Aquatic sphere"

The two attacks collided and canceled each other out.

Daphne was able to follow with another attack.

"Flaming arrow"

Valtor got hit by the attack but was able to recover quickly and fire back a dark fire beam.

"Fire armor"

Daphne made a shield of fire and Valtor's attack bounced right off.

Bloom was watching the battle and saw that her sister was fighting hard for her.

"Go, Daphne, go" Bloom said

Valtor then fired off another fire beam and Daphne countered with a fire beam. They seemed to be even right now. Valtor however put power into his attack and it overpowered Daphne's spell.

Bloom watched in horror as her big sister took a big hit from him. With determination she decided to join in.

"Magic winx"

Bloom then changed into her fairy form.

Valtor went over to Daphne and was about to finish her off with another spell.

Bloom went and took Valtor by surprise. She shot a powerful fire beam at him.

"Dragon arrow"

Valtor was caught off guard and got knocked back. He got up and saw that his intended target was prepared to fight.

"You really think you can defeat me?" Valtor asked

"I'm sure I can" Bloom said

"Bring it on then, second princess of domino" Valtor said

Valtor fired multiple dark beams at her. Bloom managed to dodge them all. She then found an opening. She created several wisps.

"Dragon wisps"

Valtor was where he was vulnerable and got knock back again.

Valtor now knew that this young fairy was very powerful. They both shot fire beams at each other. Valtor's attack was a little stronger and Bloom got hit by his attack and was knocked out of the air. She got back and knew that she needed to more power.

"Let's go, charmix"

Bloom summoned her charmix and was now confident that she could take the evil wizard down.

Valtor fired off another spell but Bloom was ready to take him on this time.

"Flaming vortex"

Bloom threw a giant swirling fireball at her opponent. Valtor pushed all of his power but Bloom's spell was stronger and he took a major hit and was knocked back.

Bloom then went over to where Daphne was and tried to wake her up.

"Big sis" Bloom said

Bloom starting to use some of the healing magic that her mother had taught her. Daphne woke up and saw that she was being healed by her sister.

"Bloom"

The redhead smiled.

Bloom was then knocked away from Daphne and to the side. Valtor was back up and he was serious this time.

"I've had enough of you and now your going to die, Princess Bloom" Valtor said

Valtor fired a dark beam. Bloom dodged it. He fire off another beam and Bloom's right wing took a hit and a chunk of the wing was missing thanks to the spell. He fired off another spell and did the same thing to other wing.

Valtor then fired off another dark beam and knew that Bloom would die instantly if it hit her.

Bloom managed to sit up and saw that the beam was coming towards her. Seeing that there was no way to defend herself in time. She prepared for the worst.

But something moved in front of her. The redhead opened her eyes, confused why she didn't feel any pain. She looked in horror as her beloved older sister took the hit for her and she just lied there and didn't move. She crawled over to where her sister was and tried to shake her awake.

"Daphne! Daphne! Please wake up!" Bloom said

Daphne didn't move at all. Not even a muscle. The redhead started to cry and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face.

"Please wake up! Please! I need you! I'm sorry for say those awful things to you! I'll do anything to bring you back! I'm not angry anymore! I forgive you! I don't hate you! I love you! Please don't disappear!" Bloom begged

The redhead was crying over her sister. She kept screaming for her to come back.

It was at this point the winx came out and with the water stars. They saw the destruction and were shocked to see that Valtor was there. They decided to attack. Flora went over to where the crying redhead princess. The nature fairy wanted to cry too but she stayed strong for the sake of Bloom.

"Bloom, what happened?" Flora said

Bloom explained everything but it took her awhile since she was crying.

"It's all my fault! It's all my fault!" Bloom cried

"Sweetie, it's not your fault. Daphne did it because she cares about you" Flora said

Bloom then looked back and saw that her sister was glowing.

"What's going on?" Bloom asked

Daphne was now changing.

Daphne was now wearing a teal green top and teal green mini skirt with the edges of the skirt being gold. Her hair was longer and pulled back into a ponytail. She was also wearing a golden tiara on her head. She now wearing teal green gloves. Her wings were now larger and the outer layer of them was green while the inner layer was gold. Blue gems were decorated around her wings. She was now wearing purple sandals with green emeralds in the center.

"Daphne" Flora said

"She earned her enchantix" Bloom said

Everyone saw that Daphne was now an enchantix fairy.

"Natural shock"

Daphne sent a green orb at Valtor and it knocked him back. He was then hit with a convergence spell from all seven fairies. Seeing that he was outnumbered he retreated.

Everyone congratulated Daphne for earning her enchantix. She thanked them. She then saw that her younger sister was looking at her. She opened her arms and Bloom ran and hugged her. She kept saying how sorry she was.

"Daphne, please don't make worry like that again" Bloom said

"You know I can't promise that" Daphne said

Bloom just smiled.

"Looks like they finally made it up" Musa said

"I'm so happy for them" Flora said

Daphne then noticed that her little sister's wings were broken.

"Bloom, what happened to your wings?" Daphne asked

"They broke when I was fighting Valtor" Bloom said

"You fought Valtor?" Daphne asked

"I know you didn't want me to but I was doing to protect you" Bloom said

"Bloom" Daphne said

"He was about to end your life and I couldn't let that happen" Bloom said

"For being so brave I think you deserve an award" Daphne said

"An award?" Bloom asked

Daphne then used her fairy dust and sprinkled it over her sister's wings. Her wings were now repaired. She thanked Daphne.

Daphne also apologized to Bloom. She didn't have confidence in her sister's ability.

A month later, Bloom was studying some more in her room. Daphne and the other winx came by to visit before they went back to Magix. It was getting late and the winx were about to leave when an earthquake occurred. There were monsters everywhere with Valtor's mark.

"Valtor went too far this time" Daphne said

"Let's go stop him" Stella said

Bloom stayed behind because she didn't want to be in the way. There was an explosion in the library.

Bloom changed into her winx and flew over to where the library was. She saw that her mother was beaten down by Valtor and her father was out there fighting the monsters. She then went into her charmix form.

Valtor was most likely after the vortex of flames and Marion tried to stop him but Valtor was stronger.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was time. I won't be defeated again. Now have a taste of my revenge" Valtor said

He then fired off a massive dragon fire dark beam at the queen.

Bloom flew in front of her mother.

"Dragon armor"

"Bloom!" Marion said

"Trying to protect your mother are you? Then you can perish along with her" Valtor said

Bloom kept the shield up as long as she could and used every ounce of energy that she had in her. She then dropped the shield and let the attack hit her.

"Bloom! No!" Marion said

"What a pity" Valtor said

Bloom's body started to glow and now she was an enchantix fairy.

"Impossible!" Valtor said

"Dragon fury!"

Bloom hurled a giant fireball at Valtor it was too fast for Valtor to guard or dodge. He got hit and then Bloom hit him with a follow up spell.

"Dragon of Domino"

Bloom launched a fire attack in the shape of a dragon at Valtor. The wizard was hit again. He had no choice but to retreat.

The redhead then went off and to see if there was anything she could do about the monsters. She used her fairy dust and everyone was cured.

Daphne looked up and saw that her little sister was the one who did it. She flew up and saw that her little sister was an enchantix fairy.

"Bloom, you have your enchantix" Daphne said

"Yup, I protected mom from Valtor" Bloom said

"Congratulations, Bloom, I'm so proud of you" Daphne said

"Thanks Daphne" Bloom said

Stella then flew over to Daphne.

"Hey Daphne, I got an idea" Stella said

She whispered in her best friend's ear.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked

"Come on" Stella said

Daphne then turned back to her sister.

"Bloom, would like to be a member of the winx club?" Daphne asked

Bloom looked at her sister with sparkling eyes.

"You'll allow me to join? For reals?" Bloom asked

"Of course" Daphne said

"Of course I'll join" Bloom said

"Welcome to the Winx club, Bloom" The girls said

"Thank you, I promise to do my best!" Bloom said


End file.
